Lucky to Be Different
by platypusgirl27
Summary: What happens when Fear drinks a energy drink made for Joy? A hyperactive nerve. Slight Fear x Anger (feanger) Written by me and Dancingwiththesocks
**AN: This story idea was given to me by** _ **Dancingwiththesocks.**_ **Not only did she give me the idea, she helped me write this story. Read and review. And don't forget to check out some of her stories ;3**

Ever since he got into the mindworld Fear looked up to Joy. She was his idol. All the emotions liked her. Unlike the others Joy offered endless amounts of positivity which was something along the line of many other things Fear would without doubt give anything for.

Her bright yellow glow overpowering headquarters shone right through the purple emotion. Nearly blinded by the small amounts of glitter she left behind whenever she moved, Fear stood in silence as he watched the upbeat emotion twirl towards the console singing to herself in delight.

Fear thought about walking over to her and asking her how she did it. How can she be so positive? He wanted to know how he could change himself to be better. _Better... thats all I want to be._ He hated being a scaredy-cat and a wimp, as Anger would call it. He just wanted the other emotions to like him.

Fear faked a smile and walked over to her. "Hi Joy." He said straightening his bowtie. "Can I ask you something?"

Joy looked at him and smiled. "Of course."

Fear's eyes widened. Even her smile glittered. "Wow." he whispered. He blushed. _What am I doing? I need to ask her! But... how?_ Fear composed himself. "Joy... how do you- how are you so..." He trailed off trying to find the right words.

Joy waited patiently.

Fear oppened his mouth to try again when he noticed a strange bottle in Joy's hand. "Joy... what is that?" He asked gesturing to the bottle.

Joy looked down at it and almost suddenly she grew brighter. "This is my energy drink. It keeps me super happy and positive throughout the day."

Fear's heart nearly stopped. This was the one thing that could make him better. "Does it taste good?" He asked not taking his eyes off the bottle.

Joy frowned. "Yes but its very dangerous. This drink was made to fit my hyperness. If somone else drinks this... well, they would get super hyper."

Fear frowned and walked away. _I have to get my hands on that drink somehow._ He turned to look back at Joy but she wasn't at the console. He looked around and spotted her by the fridge. He watched her open the fridge and put the drink inside. _I think I just found out how._ He grinned.

* * *

Joy called all the emotions into a meeting. "Alright today is the first day of school. We need everyone on duty. Disgust, we need an amazing outfit."

Disgust flipped her short green hair. "Everyone will be in awe when they see Riley."

Joy nodded and looked at Anger. "Anger, we need you to make things fair for Riley."

Anger crossed his stubby arms. "I know."

Joy giggled and looked over at Sadness. "Sadness, when Riley needs to cry... You will take over."

Sadness smiled sadly. "Okay Joy... I'll try."

During all of this Fear went to the fridge and pulled out the drink. He looked down at it considering if he should put it back. _Joy did say it was dangerous... but she did say it made her happy and positive._ He popped the lid off and looked at the liquid. It had a yellowish tint and it smelled like lemons. He brought the bottle to his lips and took a long drink. He was astonished to find it tasted like lemons.

"Fear you-" Joy looked around confused at where the nerve was. Her eyes widened when she spotted Fear bringing the bottle up to his lips.

* * *

Fear dropped the bottle. He felt like energy was going through his veins. It reminded him of a sugar rush. He was so entraced by the feeling he didn't even notice the emotions surounding him. He giggled when he noticed them. "Hi."

Joy frowned. "Fear, I told you not to drink it."

Disgust backed away. "Does he have germs? Is it contagious?"

Anger rolled his eyes. "He spilled it everywhere. What an idiot."

Sadnes sniffled. "He will never return to normal."

Fear smiled at Anger. He ran over and hugged him.

Anger blushed. _Its just the drink causing this. Just the drink._ He patted Fear's back gently.

Fear pulled away and ran over to the windows overlooking the personality islands. "So pretty!" He gasped when the sky turned from stars to a beautiful blue.

Joy looked up at the screen above the console. "Riley is awake. Anger can you keep an eye on Fear?"

Anger looked over at Fear who was giving him pleading eyes. He sighed. "Alright, I'll watch over him."

Fear ran over and grabbed Anger's hand. "Yay! We can hang out and have fun all day!"

Anger laughed. "Lets go hang out in your room."

Fear giggled. "Okay!" He dragged Anger to his room and sat on his bed.

Anger sat next to him. _There has to be something to do. We can't sit still all day... Well he can't._ "What do you want to do?"

Fear got off the bed and began digging through his stuff. He pulled out some paper and a box of crayons. He sat on the floor and began drawing.

Anger watched Fear with a smile. Hes never seen Fear like that. He was... adorable. The whole Fear being hyper thing hasn't really clicked in his mind yet. He was still confused about why Fear did it. _Why did he drink that stupid drink?_ "Fear..." Anger said quietly.

"Yes?" Fear replied not even looking up from his drawing.

"Why did you drink the energy drink?"

Fear paused to think. "Hmm," He finally said. "I wanted to be happy and positive."

Anger was even more confused. _Why would Fear want to be positive? He was already happy... right?_ "Fear... Why would you want to be that?"

Fear scoffs as if it was obvious. "To be like Joy, duh."

Anger sighed. _Why would he want to be like Joy?_ "Why?"

Fear put his crayon down and sighed. "Joy is perfect. Everyone looks up to her." He smiled and handed Anger his drawing.

Anger looked down at it surprised to see a perfectly drawn picture of him and Fear holding hands. Above their heads Fear wrote 'best friends' with a heart. He smiled. "Fear..."

Fear hugged Anger. "You make me so happy!"

Anger hugged back. "You make me happy too Fear..."

* * *

Anger sat on Fear's bed watching him finish a puzzle. He sighed. The day went by so fast and so did Fear's hyperness. Now Fear seemed normal. Very normal. Fear was jumping at the slightest sounds now.

Fear looked up at Anger and smiled shyly. "Hi Anger... I'm sorry about me being hyper."

Anger smiled. "Its alright Fear."

Fear frowned. "No its not... If I didn't drink that stupid energy thing you would be working the console right now."

Anger climbed off the bed and sat down by Fear. "I didn't feel like getting mad at kids in Riley's class anyway."

Fear looked down at his hands sadly.

"Look Fear, I was happy to look after you." Anger said taking Fear's hand. "I got to be near you... And I got to see you draw and sleep." He blushed. "What I mean is... I was happy to hang out with you."

Fear looked up at him and smiled. "Really? Thank you Anger..."

"But Fear... I want you to know something." Anger said squeezing Fear's hand. "You are amazing the way you are. You are lucky to be different."

Fear's eyes brimmed with tears. "Anger..."

Anger wiped away Fear's tears. "Just remember that okay?"

Fear nodded. He would never forget that.


End file.
